El peor dia de mi vida
by deluxePotter1
Summary: Tootie recuerda el peor dia de su vida y el odio hacia una especie de flor. Los personajes y la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Butch Hartman pero los personajes que me invente si son mios.


Cuando era pequeña, amaba las margaritas. Hoy las detesto. ¿Por qué? Bastante simple: cambie de gustos, no asi no mas, sino gracias a mi siempre dispuesta hermana Vicky. Vicky siempre me ha odiado, es mas que obvio, porque a Emily, mi hermana menor, jamas le toca un pelo. Puede que en su caso, actue tambien el factor de que ambas se parecen no solo fisicamente, pero aun asi creo que eso no tiene nada que ver con que me tenga que odiar a mi. Pero volviendo a las margaritas, me gustaria suponer que les da curiosidad y que quieren conocer la anécdota de las dichosas florecillas blancas.

Yo tenia cinco años cuando nacio Emily, cinco y cuatro meses, para ser exactos, y por ese entonces en nuestra casa reinaba el caos. No solo por mi; Vicky y Emi contribuian, claro, pero puede que yo haya exagerado un poco de mas que mis hermanas. La cosa era que, para aquel tiempo, en mi jardin de niños estabamos preparando una funcion de teatro. Se preguntaran que tiene que ver esto. Simple, yo temia, como la adorable niña que era, que mis padres se olvidaran de mi compromiso a causa de mi hermanita recien llegada. Fue por ello que, en mi temor, acudia a Vicky. ¿Qué por que acudia al demonio que me odia? No lo se y mucho menos quiero saberlo. El punto es que fui tarada o estaba distraida y me confundia de puerta, eligiendo, mal, la de mi hermana mayor. Acabe contandole a ella sobre mi gran temor y ella, como la "buena" hermana que era, me dijo lo siguiente.

-¿Y que rol vas a representar, Tootie?

Mi rol, eso aun no lo mencione, era el de uno de los siete enanitos de Blancanieves, ni mas, pero tampoco menos. Si han visto la pelicula de Disney, pues les comunico que nuestra version no seguia a esa, asi que no habia nada de Gruñon ni cualquier otro "enanito Disney" cuyos nombres nunca recuerdo, sino que los enanos no tenian nombre.

-Pero en ese caso, ¿no crees que mama y papa no te podran distinguir de los demas seis enanitos?

¿Han oido hablar de que los temores de una niña de cinco años pueden ser peligrosos? Si no, pues les cuento que asi puede ser: Vicky me convencio de aparecer como una margarita del campo. No me pregunten que tiene que ver una margarita con Blancanieves, ese dato nunca me fue relevado, ni hoy, ni mucho menos en ese entonces. Acabe aceptando la propuesta de mi hermanita querida y luci, ingenua, mi intacta inocencia.

Al cabo de una semana, mi rol, el nuevo, estaba ya bien definido. ¿No se han encontrado alguna vez con una hermana tan cruel que olvida el estudiar para un examen solo para perfeccionar un plan, el cual, lo mas probable, le iba a traer no solo una buena carcajada, sino tambien un muy buen castigo? Pues yo si, y la tuve que soportar desde que deje de ser considerada una bebita. Pero regresemos a mi rol de margarita: Vicky es bien creativa, eso se lo tengo que dejar. Y calculadora. Mal por mi, claro esta. Vicky me convencio para interferir en la obra, en la parte en la que Blancanieves se pierde en el bosque, apareciendo como una linda florcita que le cantara animos a la pobre princesa huerfana. Es obvio que accedi, que mas. Practique, debo que admitir que muy emocionada, mi cancion, escrita por Vicky, y ensaye mi coreografia, tambien creada por la hermana maravilla. La idea me emocionaba a tal punto, que pasaba el dia entero pensando en el estribillo de la cancioncilla. "No temas, oh princesa, no temas niña bonita…" Es una desgracia que no haya nacido un par de siglos antes, donde aun no existian las camaras filmadoras. Y lo es aun mas, que ahora YouTube se ha vuelto tan popular y accesible.

Dia del teatrillo, como lo deteste, mas no al principio, sino al final. Como era de pensar, mis padres no olvidaron la fecha, ni muchos menos me iban a confundir, pero yo tenia en la cabeza la idea de que Vicky era un angel. En lo que ahora estoy pensando es que tal vez Dios se excedio con mi dosis de inociencia, que tal vez pude haber sido un poco mas desconfiada o, por que no, inteligente. La gran y unica funcion comenzaba a las cinco de la tarde, hora ideal para los bichitos que eramos los de mi clase en esa epoca. Llevaba puesto el disfraz de enano, que era muy resaltante, mientras que, escondido en mi mochila deportiva, se hallaba el traje de margarita. Este fue una de las varias cortesias, inexplicables en un primer momento y obvias en un segundo, de Vicky. El camerino estaba revuelto: disfraces esparcidos en el suelo, niños chillando y profesoras tratando de chillar aun mas fuerte. Solo yo estaba en silencio, con una agradable sonrisita en el rostro.

Y comenzo la obra. Muy bonita, me arrepiento de haberla arruinado, pero que se me iba a ser, yo estaba obstinada con el plan de Vicky. Y hablando del rey de Roma, este se encontraba en primera fila, asegurandose de que mama tuviera una camara disponible. Salio primero la reina, madre de la protagonista, es decir, la reina buena y la que murio en la escena siguiente. Salieron el rey, la reina mala o bruja, como prefieran, y luego Blancanieves y el cazador. Y, finalmente, damas y caballeros, ¡llego el climax de la tarde! Rapidamente habia cambiado mi vestuario, teniendo ahora unos enormes petalos blancos en la cabeza. Sinceramente no sabia lo ridiculo, y mas que nada llamativo, que era mi atuendo. La escena del bosque comenzo, la princesa estaba solita y el escenario tenia un tono lugubre y oscuro. Entonces, yo Sali.

Como dicen, una cosa lleva a la otra. Me gustaria evitar contar esto, pero ya empece y yo no dejo las cosas a medias porque si, por lo que terminare de contar. Primero, debo informarles algo: no se cantar, ni mucho menos lo supe en aquel entonces. Se haran ya una idea. La cancion fue un fracaso y mi coreografia, un insulto. El publico aplaudio, yo digo que por pena, pero tambien se rio. Y eso ultimo fue humillante. ¿Qué las niñas de cinco años no se dan cuenta cuando estan haciendo el ridiculo? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reir! Yo al menos supe muy bien que estaba fuera de lugar, yo y mi cancioncita. No voy a negar que llore, llore hasta que mi padre fue a bajarme del escenario y de ahí segui llorando. Castigaron a Vicky, eso ya se los anticipe, pero yo tambien pague pato, y ese pato fue un apodo. Al lunes siguiente, al entrar a la clase del jardin de niños, lo primero que me llego, fue un "¡Margarita!". Y no, aunque pasen mil años, de eso no me voy a reir.

15 años, 5 meses.


End file.
